Dual Serpents
by Atarashii Tanjou
Summary: Van Helsing, grieving the loss of Anna, travels to Italy in pursuit of an elusive murderer with connections to the Italian Royalty. What waits for him is both familiar and tragic - Catalina Dracula, twin sister of the deceased Vladislaus Dracula. Catalina has only ever lived in sorrow, picking off the scum of humanity. Will Van Helsing kill her? The picture is not mine.
1. Chapter 1 - Unfinished Business

Chapter 1 - Unfinished Business

Normal POV

"Forgive me, Father, for I have-" Van Helsing did not get the chance to finish his plea before the Father of the Church answered irritably.

"Sinned, I know. You demolished the Holy Statue. 10th century, priceless, and a symbol of hope for many people. When," he snapped, turning around in a rare moment of unveiled fury, "will you learn that despite the creature you face, you must stop this senseless destruction?" Turning back around, the Father winced, coughing harshly. Van Helsing had only enough time to lay his hand on the man's back before the Father brushed him off and strode briskly towards the underground branch of the Church of Rome's services.

"You will travel with Carl to Transylvania, Paris, and Italy. Your target is likely to be in one of those countries." Van Helsing quirked an eyebrow at the uncertain implication of the information. Seeing the dubious look, the Father sighed. "This one is... different. Treacherous." He grimaced, adjusting his cap and clutching his rosary as if to ward off evil spirits. Van Helsing noticed.

"That bad, hmm? What is he this time, warlock, werewolf, snow-beast, water beast, what?" The Father looked away, avoiding the hunter's eyes as he replied.

"Vampire."

It took Van Helsing a second to process what was said before he stepped in front of the Father, forcing him to meet his steely gaze. "I thought that all vampires created by Dracula, including this one, would have died when he was killed. What makes this one different? He should have died as well when the Count took his last breath."

The Father began walking again, leaving Van Helsing/Gabriel little choice but to follow. "We have sent four hunters, excluding you, after this vampire, but none of them have come back alive. Rather... well, they return in pieces. All of them were almost as skilled as you, but... it did not aid them in their quest for their quarry." He sighed, murmuring a quick prayer. Gabriel watched the spirits of the four hunters stir restlessly with the prayer before slowly disappearing. Blinking, he looked back at the Father. "This vampire... was not created by Dracula. That is why it did not die when he met his end. This one is significantly more dangerous than Dracula, as you can see from the men we sent." Motioning Carl over, the Father started up the projector. "Born 1422, murdered 1450. She is... Vladislaus Dracula's twin sister."

It took Gabriel a moment to process the information, but he had no choice but to remain silent as pictures and clips flashed across the screen. "She was not prominent in his family, being female. She was killed before him, and was seemingly content to remain so. Little is known about why that would be, but rumor has it that she and Dracula were meant to be the same child. Their spirit did not have the same plan, as it split into two equal parts of good and evil combined. From a letter sent by our last hunter, Paul, before his imminent demise, her name is Crina."

Turning to regard Gabriel through narrowed eyes, the Father spoke again. "Crina, as we shall call her, was resurrected by her brother's half of their shared spirit when he became the son of Satan. His brides were turned, but she was not. Stories indicate that she may have confronted him, being the 'elder', but they all have different takes on where, why, and what happened afterwards. As such, until reports of missing persons in one area caught our attention, we did not know where she was. As it happens, she is hiding out in Venice, at the Doge Palace." The Father grimaced as Carl hummed in question and Van Helsing's eyebrow rose.

"So... not all vampires prefer freezing climates through hidden gates... no Castle Dracula for her. Her name is... Crina, right?" Carl spoke up, sounding interested. The Father rolled his eyes at Carl's insatiable curiosity, then gestured sharply at Carl. "Oh! Van Helsing, I'm coming with you again, but we need to gather materials first!" Nodding rapidly at Van Helsing, he didn't even flinch when an explosion echoed behind him. Angry shouts came from all around, but he simply waved his hand and called out an apology before turning eagerly back to Gabriel Van Helsing.

"So, as usual, holy water, crossbow, silver stake, garlic ropes, and before you ask, no I can't make another one of that unique gadget from last time... I used up all the element in the world to kill those vampires, I hope you know!" Sighing, Carl shoved most of the things into a bag before turning back to Van Helsing. "So, when are we going?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello! :D It's me, Atarashii, again. I recently re-watched Van Helsing, and wanted to expand on an idea that I had. :) Dracula's twin sister didn't die when he did, and Van Helsing has been sent after her as well. :) I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review and tell me how I did!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Arrival in Venice

Chapter 2 - Arrival in Venice

Carl POV

"Van-" My dangerous comrade shot a sharp glance my way, and I remembered what he had said about using his name. "S-sorry... anyway, do you know what these people are saying?" Around us was a crowd of Italians, pressing inwards, trying to block the path. "I can only make out a few words..."

Van Helsing sighed irritably. "They're basically saying that we're unwelcome and that 10,000 ducats is offered for the head of Van Helsing." He turned back to the crowd of riled Italianos and shouted to them. " _Un vampiro è nella tua città! Vuoi sua scomparsa?"_ I knew what he was saying without the translation he offered. _A vampire is in your city. Do you want her gone?_

Slowly, the muttering crowd quieted, and an elderly man stepped forward. Coughing, he spoke broken English. "You... come to Italy, _stranieri_ , to cause an end to _un vampiro_?" Coughing wetly again, he chuckled. "How are you sure that it has not been ended?"

Van Helsing's face hardened and he held out a ring... the very ring that Dracula had claimed as his own. " _Avete visto questo di recente?" Have you seen this recently?_ The old man's face contorted in horror, and he stepped backwards, crossing himself. " _Lo prendo come un sì." I take that as a yes._ Van Helsing's eyes narrowed, and he snapped at the crowd. "Where is this evil?"

The old man bowed his head, seemingly in anger, until he spoke. His voice was saturated with grief. " _Lei è a Palazzo Ducale ... con la nostra principessa."_ As soon as he spoke, I understood his emotion. The princess of Italy, her parents dead, her brother deathly ill... There was every reason why the townsfolk would be horrified. 'If their princess dies, then they are leaderless... and if she is turned, then there is no guarantee that any of them are safe, even from their beloved ruler.'

Van Helsing's only reply was a curt, " _Grazie."_ Pushing through the crowd, he strode into the city, leaving me little choice but to follow.

Prince POV

" _Sorellina, per favore non mi allattare. Lasciate che il medico tende a me. Se io passo, tu sei tutta Italia ha lasciato." Sister... please don't nurse me. Let the physician tend to me. If I pass, you are all Italy has left._ I tried to say more, but Lena's gentle look stopped me.

" _Giovanni Rosso, mio fratello e principe in Italia." Giovanni Rosso, my brother and prince in Italy. "Fino a quando si cammina senza aiuto, vi vedrò giorno per giorno." Until you walk unaided, I will see you day by day._ Standing in a rustle of skirts, Lena walked to the window before turning and smiling at me. " _Catalina vuole vederti, pure." Catalina wishes to see you, as well._ Walking back to my side as I coughed weakly, she tucked a sweaty strand of my hair behind my ear. Speaking in English, she whispered, "Blood and water are two different things, _mio fratello._ I will not let you die." Lena pressed a light kiss to my forehead before heading to the door. "I shall send Catalina in." I shuddered, not just from the breeze coming through the open door. _I must not let that beautiful monster sway me... and I must protect my sister._

* * *

 _ **A/N - Ohayou, minna! :D So, I've updated my Van Helsing fanfic. I like the freedom given with this... they didn't make a sequel of the movie, which made me sad, but I like being able to expand on Gabriel's experiences. Also, my OCs work for me in this one. :D I hope you like it... I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but I'm trying not to let it get to me. Please, if you do read this chapter, drop a review and tell me what you think. It would mean a lot to me to know that someone is interested. :)**_

 _ **P.S. - I know virtually no Italian, so the translations were done using translate dot com. I apologize if there are any mistakes, but I have no real way of seeing them right now. :3 Thank you for staying with me this long!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - To Understand Me

Chapter 3 - To Understand Me

Catalina POV

Standing by the window, gazing into the bustling streets of Venice, I was careful to avoid the sunlight that pooled nearby. Closing my eyes, I sighed sadly, remembering the warmth it had offered through the cold days of my human life, before my brother cursed us both with his selfish fear of death.

The soft shutting of the door alerted me to Lena's presence. "How is he? Will he see me?" My soft murmur reached her easily. She stood in the pool of sun, absorbing the warmth, though careful not to reflect it on me. While my tolerance of holier things was better than Dracula's, I was still a vampire. As much as I hated that fact, I could not change it.

Lena's gentle exhale and warm grasp of my hand brought me back from my thoughts. "He will see you. I do not think he understands, Catalina." Smiling sadly as she squeezed my hand, she spoke once more. "I do not think any of them understand. Even as you are, I cannot be afraid of you, and can only see you as a sisterly friend." I blinked back tears, touched, but also sorry for putting her through the effort of speaking in rough English around me.

Pulling away from her, I crossed my arms protectively over my shoulders and waist. Walking into the path of the sun, I let my skin resist before it gently burned away. Before any major damage was done, I stepped into the shadows. My long black hair brushed my waist, blending in easily enough with the blood-red gown I wore. The white gloves covering my hands reminded me of Anna during Dracula's ball... the one time since our confrontation that I had seen him. It had been a bitter meeting, yet filled with sweet reminders. I remembered his loyalty to our family and his tenderness as a brother. I found myself repeating one of his favorite phrases.

" _Il sangue non è acqua._ Blood is thicker than water." Turning, I felt my skin heal as Lena looked at me, sadness in her face. "To him, I am water. Lena, I cannot change what I have become, but I may try to save your brother. I am not the same as Vladislaus. Though I bear the symbol of my family, I am not his copy." Letting a single tear escape down my face, tinged with scarlet, I whispered into the silent room. "I am poisoned water, Lena."

Closing my eyes entirely, I heard the Italian princess approach before her warm arms enveloped me in a hug. Blinking my lashes open, I observed our differences. Golden hair stood out against my black locks. Wrapping my own arms carefully around her, I could smell her scent; roses and honey. Her pulse was steady, albeit slightly quicker than usual. It was only to be expected... she was within biting distance of humanity's worst enemy: a vampire.

"Oh Catalina... Cat, you are not poisonous. If you were, then I would be dead." Lena dropped all pretenses of formal princess behavior, using the pet name she had for me. "You are my dear friend. You are the closest I will ever have to a sister, and you are _**nothing**_ like your brother." Pulling back to smile warmly at me, her green eyes glittered. "Now, I believe that Giovanni is expecting you, Catalina." She noticed my downcast eyes and lifted my chin with a finger. "Take your time. I know he'll come around."

Embracing my friend gently, I breathed in her scent one final time before stepping away, smiling hesitantly. "Good things come to those who wait, I am told..." Lena grinned encouragingly at me and tilted her head sweetly. "I will see your brother now. I promise you, I will save him."

Taking an unnecessary deep breath, I knocked lightly on the sick-room door, calling out to the Prince. "Prince Giovanni... I am coming in. I am Catalina Dracula, my Lord, come to see you." I knew that he was aware of my position and my name, but it was courtesy to inform him of my identity. A cough echoed through the room, along with some rustling. He was moving about slightly. I only prayed that he would be more... calm ...than last time.

Even as I entered the room, I knew that he was no more accustomed to my presence and nature than last time. Propped against his headboard, the skilled prince threw a series of knives. The first three I caught and dropped to the floor carefully, but the last two caught me by surprise. Thrown at the same time, the first cut deeply into my left arm, pinning me to the wall. The second was no more than an inch from my heart. One more unit to the left... Smiling sadly and casting my eyes downward, I pulled the dagger from my arm, letting the cut heal quickly.

Not bothering to take the knife from my chest, I collected the knives from the floor and placed them neatly in their appointed drawer. Gripping the last hilt, still embedded in my bosom, I braced for the sharp pain and tugged it out. The wound took longer than before to heal, and I knew it was due to the time between my feedings. Placing the last family dagger in its case, I turned and curtsied to my sickly host. "Hello, Giovanni. I am glad to see you too."

* * *

 _ **Hello, everyone. Me again. :)**_

 _ **I hope you liked the chapter. I know it's been a while, but I'm having a field day (field night?). I plan to update quite a few of my stories tonight, and I hope that this chapter met your expectations. I must say, I enjoy writing from a vampire's perspective... Catalina/Cat is a very interesting character to me. I connect strongly with her.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope that you will forgive me for the long waiting time between updates on ALL of my stories, and I am glad that you have stayed with me to read this far. :D It means a lot! Please drop a review and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Ai ~**_

 _ **Atarashii Tanjou**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Facing Off

Chapter 4 - Facing Off

Normal POV

Night had fallen on Venice. The canals grew still as gondoliers ceased ferrying across, and the cobbled streets glimmered under the stars. A cat raced through a dark alleyway, pausing at the sound of raised voices.

A prostitute, no older than sixteen winters, was thrown violently to the ground. Her assailants, two burly men armed with a knife and a cudgel, spoke in scathing Italian, threatening the girl with the blade. She shook her head, trying to curl up and hide. The bulkier of the two stepped forward, cudgel lifted.

The prostitute began to cry, rocking herself desperately. The man with the knife stole forward, kicking back the girl when she screamed and clawed at him. Flurried words were exchanged, and she cried out as her provocative gown was ripped to the waist, exposing her torso to the lecherous eyes of her assailants. The second man grasped her arms and smirked, displaying a yellow smile with missing teeth.

The sound of heels clicking on the cobblestones silenced the robbers, and the prostitute gasped pitifully in hope. Slowly, a crimson gown was unveiled from the shadows, black layering the skirt enticingly, the expensive fabric lifting with each step of fine black boots. Gold embroidery lined the white overlay of the bodice, and a necklace, depicting a serpent with outstretched wings, nestled into her cleavage. It was vaguely familiar. White gloves demurely covered her elegant arms to the elbows, and earrings, red like blood, flashed from her ears. Pale and slender, the mysterious woman held her head low, shadows hiding her eyes. Black curls, pinned artfully against her head, framed a face that could only belong to an angel. Though her eyes were hidden, her full red lips and flushed cheeks were displayed, along with her aristocratic nose.

"My, my." Her voice, sweet and honeyed, struck the men into a stupor. "That's no way to treat a lady, boys." Seemingly under some strange compulsion, the burly man released his grip on the girl, who scrambled away as fast as she could. A brief smile touched the face of the stranger, before she spoke again.

"Well, now that we're alone…" She stepped back into the shadows, melding with the darkness as the men looked around in confusion. "Shall we dance?"

Catalina POV

The blood was sweet, trickling from the corners of my mouth, both satiating and inflaming my desire for sustenance. I could taste the sin and greed in their blood, tainting it with a trace of bitterness. Having foregone meals for weeks, however, ever since the vampire hunter shot me with a poisoned dart, I was starving, almost to the point of madness. When the second corpse was drained dry, I released him, licking the cursed sweetness from my arms in a frenzy. The sound of coin clinking caught my attention.

Not four meters behind me, a powerful figure stood, dropping coins into the eager hands of the prostitute I'd saved earlier. She thanked him vigorously in Italian before running off. My eyes followed her, cursing my weakness the entire time. _If I had not revealed myself…_ My still heart contracted briefly at the thought of the wretched fate that I had diverted from her. _No. I will not regret my decision. That girl already has been forced into a life that is horrible enough, without men the likes of those two._

Rage filled me, flooding through my veins, beating in phantom contractions, though my heart was cold and still. I dropped my head, hiding my expression. My hands curled into fists, the anger boiling within my body urging my demonic visage to linger just beneath the surface. _How long has it been,_ I wondered, detached, _since I flew?_ A fascinated voice pulled me back to reality.

"She seems to be in a state of turmoil. An effect of the blood, I wonder? Or your presence, Van Helsing? Either way, I can see the physical changes on her body, trying to shift from one form to another! It's fascinating, don't you think, Van Helsing?" A small, enraptured man was speaking quickly in English, his passion and curiosity practically oozing from each word. His tall companion merely snorted, leveling the crossbow that had formerly been leaning against his shoulder. His hat threw his face into shadow, but even I could make out the infamous profile of Van Helsing, bounty hunter and monster exterminator.

"Gabriel." The name rolled unbidden off my tongue, leaving a bitter aftertaste in its wake. The small man cocked his head, fascinated, but Van Helsing stiffened. "The Left Hand of God." The name of the Father sent a scorching wave of heat through my body, and I hissed quietly as some of my skin burned minutely. "You angel in human form, who killed my brother and the rest of my kind." Grief and horror slowly spread through me at my own assertion. I was the last, doomed to walk the Earth forever, without a peaceful death. Though my brother and I had not been close, I had never mourned him, as his killer had remained unknown. A nod from the man before me confirmed my statements as true.

I gasped raggedly, as though winded. The small man began to step forward, concern on his face, before Gabriel blocked his path with a hand, pushing him back and away from me. "You…" My words were overflowing, running together in their haste to escape my lips. "You have cursed me… and now you are going to kill me." The finality of my realization forcefully triggered my change.

In an instant, I was dodging bolts as they whistled past my wings. Carl, as I had gathered the small man was called, babbled in admiration at my seemingly unique form. Vladislaus and his brides had been ugly, terrifying creatures, not at all beautiful. My crimson gown fluidly shifted to grant me powerful wings, more feathered than bat-like. Although my canines extended slightly and my fingernails sharpened, my features remained much the same.

"Are you so misled, Gabriel?" My question seemed to incense him, as he let loose another sheath of arrows, one passing mere centimeters from my left wing. "Can you not see past your own clouded judgement?" A snarl of annoyance reached me, and I chose to go out on a limb. "Anna would not approve of your recklessness."

My hunch proved correct, for all tact and skill instantly vanished from Gabriel's attacks. Firing wildly, he cried out in rage and grief. His arrows ran out, yet he gave no reaction. It was almost too easy to knock him out. Shifting back, I felt for a pulse before a heavy sideways blow surprised me. Carl, though terrified, was valiantly attempting to clumsily defend his friend. His next swing was stopped by one hand, while the other rested on his cheek sadly, tenderly. "You poor man… I wish I could but get through to men like you and Gabriel… like Giovanni." A single tear slipped down my face, soundlessly. Carl dropped the bag from numb fingers. "If you so wish me to disappear, then disappear I shall. We shall see how many more suffer when I am unable to curb the darkness that threatens this city."

Taking a chance, I leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the trembling man's forehead. A sharp pain in my abdomen registered after I pulled away. Smiling bittersweetly, I tugged the stake from my stomach. "Tend to Gabriel, Carl. Perhaps, someday, men will learn. Perhaps…" Taking off, I finished my sentence. "Perhaps I will cease to be a monster to your eyes, Gabriel… Giovanni."

 _ **A/N - Hello, everyone! A.T. here again! Well... I got a PM from Asteroth1, asking if I would continue the story. I'm really thankful that he PM'd, because otherwise I'd still be twiddling my thumbs instead of posting this update! So, I've developed the plot a bit more. I'd really like to know what you think, so please drop a review and tell me your thoughts! I try to answer every review I get, but please forgive me if I take a while. I have a new puppy to train, and he likes to chew wires. Not great for my laptop. :P**_ ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time!_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _AT_**


	5. Chapter 5 - Consequences

Chapter Five - Consequence

Lena POV

From the window, I could see the fight. The infamous Van Helsing, rushing headlong into a situation he didn't understand. Catalina, my dearest friend, nay, the sister I never had, defending herself with only thoughts of peace. A stake being thrust through her stomach, as I gasped, only to see her smile. It was dropped to the ground as she took flight, crimson feathers and black iridescence left in her wake. My heart clenched in dawning horror as she flew, not towards the palace, but away, to the north and east.

 _She is leaving._ An attendant called in concern when I staggered backwards, my breath coming in broken, short inhalations. _She is leaving us. What will become of us? Why does she fly away?_ "That man… Van Helsing!" My fists clenched, fury unlike any I had experienced coursing through my body. Spinning on my heel, I shouted orders. "Apprehend him, and bring him to me."

A sudden feeling of dread seized me. "Oh no…" I broke into a run, pushing past couriers and various officials in my haste. Twice, I tripped, nearly falling, but caught my balance as the urge grew stronger. "Please… please…" I prayed, almost unconsciously. Finally, I reached the impressive double doors, flinging them open without hesitation. My stomach dropped as my fears were realized.

Giovanni, my twin brother, the only person I had left, was struggling to breathe, twisting on his bed. "Doctor! Surgeon! Nurse! Anyone…!" I screamed in desperation as my hands held my brother upright. His mouth worked, with no words. Green eyes glazed over with panic, and a few tears slipped down his cheeks. I dried them with my sleeve. The royal physicians finally arrived, and a maid ushered me from the room. Even without seeing or being told, I knew that my brother's condition was rapidly worsening. At this rate of deterioration, he wouldn't last much more than a month.

When my eyes raised again, several military officials stood before me. My heart grew cold with anger, and my expression filled with icy authority. "Bring Van Helsing and his companion to me, no matter the cost." Turning to gaze out at the streets, a large congregation stalled the bounty hunter. Words of affirmation, filled with respect, greeted my ears. "No matter the cost, he must be escorted to me." My back straightened, authority swelling my courage, turning the words spilling from my mouth into someone that was not me. "He will face _**my**_ justice, even if he must be dragged before me." I turned to look my most trusted commander dead in the eyes. "If he resists… _kill him._ "


	6. Chapter 6 - Isolation

Chapter Six - Isolation

Catalina POV

I had not flown this far since my escape from Castle Dracula. And yet, after all this time, I was back. Back home, to the place where all this had started.

The freezing wind whipped against me, buffeting my exposed skin with ice and snow. What a grim scene it had become. Vladislaus, in his rage and isolation, had impaled skulls on tall shafts, hanging bones to clatter in a macabre semblance of wind chimes. Ice crunched beneath my feet as I stepped away from the Mirror and spun to face the same Door. " _Ita ut in unum redeant. Et non præteribit._ " _May the way be closed. Let no one pass._ The Door, forged centuries ago by my own flesh and blood, heeded my word, frosting opaquely. When my palm pressed against it, the ice budged not a bit.

My eyes observed the fallen bridges, and my wings unfurled, sending me spiraling through the turbulent winds. Alighting on the solid ground beneath a ruined tower, I caught movement in the corner of my vision. Snapping my head to my left, I noticed a group of bedraggled-looking Dwergi, some injured, some starving. They barked defensively, leveling poorly-maintained weapons. Knowing their nature, my lips curled back and I hissed, baring my fangs and displaying my demon visage. The dwarves cowered back, lowering their arms and making gestures of submission. Though German was not my strong suite, I told them that the tower must be fixed and made livable. I bid them give me their injured and sick, so they could be made well, and assured them that food would be prepared. The Dwergi seemed astonished that the Mistress would even consider such things, telling me much from their reactions alone about the care administered by Dracula. Death, it seems, was quicker and more efficient than healing injured servants.

Though I despised my state of existence, there were certain advantages. Because Vladislaus only cared about creating others of our kind or finding brides to turn, he did not understand the healing properties of our blood. As little as a tablespoon, either mixed with food or given alone, could accelerate the natural healing process astonishingly. The Dwergi in my care, devouring the few creatures that could survive in this frozen hell, were already stronger than I could have hoped for. I retired from them, giving instructions and work directions.

On my ascent to the room that had once been mine, I passed the nursery. Though I wished to proceed, my heart yearned to see the results of my brother's desire for a family. Several nests remained, swinging lifelessly in the slight breeze, ice and snow encrusted on the chains supporting them. Several of the dead young retained a bodily form, appearing as repulsive joinings of bat and child. Though, studying the lifeless face of one such child, I could see traces of my brother and his brides in the wide eyes and small form. Tears ran down my face, unbidden and unwelcome. I dashed them away.

 _This is what awaits you, Catalina Dracula. A lifetime of isolation, surrounded by the sorrowful dead and the vicious living. It will only be a matter of time before Gabriel and the Vatican find your location and break apart your cursed sanctuary. Then, perhaps, your life will finally end._ More tears, despite my fury at the weakness, dribbled down my cheeks, several landing on the face of the stillborn child in my arms. My teeth punctured my lower lip, the blossoming blood and pain halting my tears.

 _The blood is the life._ Recalling my brother's words abruptly, I paused, considering the infant in my arms. Hesitantly, I sliced my finger and dropped a single bead into the open mouth of the child. My deadened heart tremored with hope, and I waited, anxiously, for a reaction.

Nothing. No miraculous life from the tiny body, no stirring or breath. My eyes closed, and I cursed my folly. Blood flowed from my fingertip, filling the mouth of the infant. Licking the bleeding incision, I placed the child upon the floor, as it should be, and hastened to my room.

The sun did not pierce the boiling clouds of our place of exile, but a faint lightening could be perceived as the rest of the world reveled in the arrival of the new day. From my single allotted window, I watched the faint glow strengthen, and imagined my dearest friend. _Lena. I beg that you will forgive me one day… Giovanni. My Lord, are you yet living?_ Eyes closed, I sought out the familiar thrum of life that I had become accustomed to. _There._ Steady, but growing fainter. My dead heart clenched in a semblance of pain and guilt. _You have not long left in this world, my Lord. Perhaps…_ I turned from the window, my head bowed and my mind awash with emotion. _Perhaps, upon my departure from this world, I may see you again._

It remained a strange thing, sinking into my frozen tomb for slumber during the day hours. Like falling through fire, then comforted by the brushes of featherine ice against skin. Pain followed by comfort, and a phantom sense of company in my slumber, though there were none left alive to accompany me to the dark planes of unconsciousness. My brother's voice drifted through my awareness before all became black. _The blood is the life. The blood is the life._


	7. Chapter 7 - Urgency

Chapter Seven - Urgency

Lena POV

I paced restlessly, my boots clicking on the marble floors, despair driving my every move. Giovanni had been subdued into a restless sleep, though his fit was the worst one I had seen. _Oh, Cat, why did you leave us?_ A silent tear fell down my cheek, and I dashed it away with a distinguished sound of footsteps prompted me to turn, regarding the Commander approaching me with masked calm. "Do you bring news?"

The Commander nodded and bowed respectfully, her strong figure instilling a sense of tranquility into the throne room. "Yes, my Lady. We have brought him."

Carl POV

We had been in the main square when they came upon us. Van Helsing, though strong, had been disoriented from Dracula's parting blow. Subdued and unconscious, the officers simply dragged him along, and I followed, led roughly by a single soldier. A jeering crowd lined the sides of our procession through the streets, towards the palace. From a window, a young woman, fair and graceful, gazed coldly down at our plight. _Ah… so that is why…_

At the gate, we were met by another soldier. The armor was of fine workmanship, and denoted the importance and rank of this particular soldier. Our captors stood at attention until their Commander motioned. "So…" My eyes widened at the voice of a woman. " _ **This**_ is the famed Van Helsing, vigilante and executioner? Did not take much of a fight to put him on his knees, did it?" She studied my partner's exhausted form before drawing back her foot and kicking him roughly in the diaphragm. He jerked, coughing and gasping, but not fully conscious. She sneered, disgust etched into her face, before whirling and calling to her soldiers. "Bring them."

I could not pay much attention to the fine architecture of the palace on the way to what I presumed was the throne room. However, certain details stood out to me. The walls depicted murals of angels, including a figure that was very familiar to me. _Perhaps she spoke the truth… Ahh, this would explain so many things!_ The strangest thing, however, was the opposite walls' murals. Instead of angels, they featured demons; vampires took the most prominence. Dracula stood to the right side, surrounded by his brides. The four brides stared balefully across the way at the mural of Gabriel and the angels of Heaven, but Dracula himself looked to the side, past his brides. Then I saw her. In the very outmost corner of the mural, Catalina Dracula stood, the weight of her eyes on the image of Heaven. A sudden jerk of my arms wrenched my attention away from the murals, and onto the immediate danger.

The woman I'd seen at the window stood before me, her light hair flowing down her back and shoulders. Her deep green gown was embroidered with golden thread, pearls, and a single red rose at the center of her bodice. However, in contrast to her angelic appearance, her green eyes were cold and hard. "Do you know what you have done, _voi sciocchi_?" Her hands were clasped in front of her, a silver ring set on her right hand. A Ring of State. The epiphany washed over me before cold dread sunk in. This was the princess of Italy, the very same that had harbored the last vampire, Catalina Dracula. She had the power to do anything to us, and her motivations were unclear.

While I was pondering, she looked from me to my lethargic companion. Her pretty face creased in a severe frown, and she barked at a servant standing nearby. "Wake this disgraceful man, before my patience runs thin." As if expecting this, the maid hurried forward and emptied the contents of a bucket on Van Helsing. A droplet on my hand told me that yes, the water was quite cold. Van Helsing (Gabriel?) jerked upright, sputtering and shaking violently. "Thank you for deciding to grace us with your presence, _Gabriel_." His attention jerked to rest on the princess, and his face darkened into a scowl.

"I suppose," she drawled airily, startlingly at odds with her rigid demeanor, "that you are wondering why you have been brought before me." She paused, then called out. "Bring in my brother, Sister Isabel." The doors opened, and a nun wheeled a cot into the room. Murmurs of horror and awe filled the room before we were dragged closer.

My heart stopped, beholding the once-powerful prince of Italy. Giovanni Rosso was little more than a corpse clinging to life. I examined the skin and tissues surrounding his neck thoughtfully, and was puzzled to note that no punctures reminiscent of a vampire disrupted the surface. I glanced at my companion, but found only stony silence and a hard, stubborn face. "Well," he stated, his tone irritable, "I suppose you didn't drag us through half of Venice simply to show us your brother's body first-hand. Or is it that you want him blessed before he dies?"

A collective shout of outrage exploded through the throne room. The Commander drew a dagger from her belt and held it, unwaveringly, close to Van Helsing's face. "One more word," she whispered dangerously, "and I will cut out your tongue. Perhaps the healing qualities of angels are not simply a legend. Care to help me find out?" A pale, delicate hand rested on the woman's shoulder, and the princess's face appeared, icily calm.

"Thank you, Commander, but that is not necessary." She turned her attention to me. "You, man, what is your name?" I stuttered out my given name, and a small smile graced her face, softening it minutely. "Ah, yes. Thank you, Friar Carl of the Vatican." My blood ran cold as I realized the implications behind her words, while cursing myself for even hoping that she wouldn't realize what was happening in her own country. "I must admit, when I asked the Father for aid, I was not expecting him to believe me to be in peril from a trusted friend. Nay, I begged for help with my brother's condition, but was plagued by the presence of several of your hunters. Demon slayers, attempting to kill the very person I treasure most." Her gaze, sorrowful now, turned to the northern window, the direction that the vampire had gone.

"Catalina may be a vampire." Her words rang powerfully through the room, addressing all of those present. "But she has _**never**_ acted with anything but the desire to aid our fair city." Pinning several higher class members of the society with her gaze, she added frostily, "That is more than I can say for several of those in attendance."

Resting her eyes back on the still form of her brother, a single tear streamed down her face. "Though he was still weak, my brother was stronger by far when the 'monster' was still with us." Blinking away any more signs of emotion, she raised her voice until it rang through the halls. "Hear now my decree, people of Venice!" In that moment of strength, I was reminded so strongly of Anna that it was physically painful. "These you see before you, of the Vatican, are tasked with returning Catalina Dracula to our fair city. Should they fail, or should my brother sicken and die," she hesitated, "they will be dealt the punishment their failure deserves…" She met all the eyes in the room, before locking onto Van Helsing's eyes. "Death."


	8. Chapter 8 - Noi

Chapter Eight - Noi

Catalina POV

The transition of harsh day into cool night had always been especially moving to me. Entombed in my frozen bed, the ice withdrew to rest delicately on my pallid skin, before exploding in fractals across the room. Waking brought a strange melancholy, with knowledge that several things had changed, most for the worst.

The faint thrum of life, sickened and weakening, beat relentlessly at my spirit as the Prince's condition accelerated without my constant presence. Anger and confusion tickled my sphere of perception, Lena's scent and aura permeating the emotions. "I'm sorry," I whispered, almost unconsciously. My hands tightened their grip, and a small whine responded. A sound that was not mine, and a tiny form lying entangled with mine.

My breath stopped, and my chest constricted painfully, dual parts hope and fear struggling in my still heart. My fingers loosened minutely, and the form wriggled closer, seeking comfort in my embrace. Allowing my eyelids to slip closed, I expanded my awareness to encapsulate the life in my arms.

Small, so very small, and weak, but growing stronger. It sought warmth and comfort from me, and found it. What it could not find was blood. Fresh blood, for in my arms was one of my brother's - one of _my_ \- children. Finally, I permitted my eyes to rest upon the child, brought from death by what could only be the grace of Lilith. The grace that I had not found in millenia.

Fair of skin and dark of hair, the child was so like Vladislaus that forgotten tears stung my eyes. No longer bound by his birth transformation, the boy curled against my chest, a reflection of what my brother used to be, a forgotten and damned shard of innocence that could not be. My breath left me in a rush, and the child stirred. Finally, after what seemed like an age, his eyes opened, and my heart gave a phantom beat.

Red like blood, with shadows of the deepest violet, the eyes of my brother and his brides glimmered back at me, and the child blinked slowly. A smile sparked on his soft features, and the boy spoke only for my ears. "Mama." He laid his head on my chest and purred in delight. I allowed myself to fall, and bequeathed him his name.

"Lucian. My light." I had a purpose now. I had a family, a son, and many more to awaken. I would not let myself die; not when my children needed me.

 _ **A/N - Happy holidays! I extend my apologies for my long absence. Here, have some vampire hurt/comfort followed by fluff. Thank you for staying with me, and I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. More will be coming soon. See you next chapter!**_


End file.
